Foolish Little Brother
by Koulabwy
Summary: Naruto, heir of the Senju clan, has fallen in love with the heir to a rival clan. As the battle for supremacy among the ninja clans intensifies, will Kakashi be able to protect his younger brother? Or will Naruto get trapped in the crossfire? Not Yaoi.
1. Prologue

Greetings! Wow, that sounded somewhat formal (grumbles: stupid essays and research papers). Anyways, this is a fanfic idea I got while listening to my friend describe the movie _Ninja Assassin_. It's basically the Itachi/Sasuke sibling rivalry replaced with Kakashi and Naruto, flipped upside down, inside out, turned 90 degrees, sprinkled with a touch of Romeo and Juliet, and hung out to dry. O.O That sounded like I just painted a canvas and added perfume. O.o A very weird canvas. -.- : sigh. My brain is scary. Ok, so whether I do this story relatively soon or sometime in the distant future is up to you. This is just the prologue. I want to know if you think it sounds interesting or not. And just because I mentioned Romeo and Juliet does not mean this story will end tragically. The ending, as far as I'm concerned is still up in the air. So, if you say yes, then I'll start writing it immediately. If you say no or I get no comments at all, then I'll wait until I'm done with _Shadows on the Horizon_. For those of you reading _Shadows on the Horizon_, thank you so much for sticking with me. And no, I don't have any original characters pop up in this story, nor will it be a crossover of anything. One more thing, this story is set somewhat in a feudal Japan-ish style. Here's my question: should the characters be able to use jutsu and/or chakra? I look forward to hearing from you. Now without further ado…

Disclaimer: (: sigh: almost forgot) I do not own Naruto, or Ninja Assassin (tact that last part on just to be safe. Though, if I do use something from Ninja Assassin, it won't be on purpose. I've never even seen the movie.)

Prologue

A shadow blurred as it sped through the thin trees. Leaves rustled slightly, but the young man had discarded silence at the beginning of this pursuit. His heart thumped loudly in his ears. Panic forced sweat from his pores, causing his light brown clothes to stick to him. He pressed onward. Weaving almost carelessly in his frantic haste, he stumbled once. That once was all it took. A chain shot out and wrapped around his torso. He was yanked onto his back, the rough steel cinching about him and pinning his arms to his sides. The young man thrashed in the bindings. The chain remained taut. Soft footfalls landed near his head. Before he could look up the young man was flipped onto his stomach. Coarse cords dug into his ankles and wrists as his pursuer hogtied him.

"Kakashi, please," the young man begged, "Leave her alone."

"You know I can't to do that," came the other man's stern voice. "You just never can listen to me, can you, Naruto? Why do you think I told you to stay away from her?"

"Why? Why does she have to die? Why can't our clans live in peace?" Naruto demanded. His struggling ceased when pain erupted through his limbs and spine. Naruto had never been good at escaping this method of incapacitation, and Kakashi knew it.

"Our leaders already tried that," Kakashi's voice remained stern but softness edged it. He sighed heavily. "You just had to fall in love with our rival clan's heiress. I'm sorry, little brother, but this is how it has to be."

Naruto felt the older man shift. "Kakashi don--" a particularly hard strike to the back of his neck cut him off. As the world spiraled into darkness, Naruto murmured, "Big brother…please…"


	2. Chapter 1: Rivals

Okay. Finally, here is the first chapter. Sorry it took so long. I'm also still trying to finish Shadows on the Horizon. By the way, thank you Jodi for the review; it was really encouraging. I appreciate it. I hope you enjoy the first chapter of Foolish Little Brother. A couple of side notes before you start: I am doing this story in somewhat of a feudal-Japan-ish setting so most of the characters' outfits are different. And also, in this story I'm mixing up who's related to whom. You'll figure it out. So, sit back, relax, and enjoy.

Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto or Ninja Assassin.

Chapter 1

Rivals

Fifteen-year-old Naruto silently ran down the wooden corridor. He could see the one ahead was lit with oil lamps. He paused at the corner. Using a small, round mirror he checked the dimly lit hall. Three lamps were situated on the walls, two at either end of the left wall, and one hanging from the center on the right wall. Two guards stood at the end of the hall. Naruto smirked. This was going to be easy. However, he stayed still.

His calm, quiet demeanor belied his normally bouncy personality. Naruto knew, like all ninja, that obnoxious behavior could—or rather would—get him killed. Even his clothes were uncharacteristically dark. Being the ninja clan of the forest, the Senju wore clothes that blended with their surroundings: different shades of gray, green, and brown. Naruto's outfit consisted of a long-sleeved, forest green shirt, dark gray pants, brown fingerless gloves, and brown boots. A dark green bandana hid his mop of unruly blonde spikes. Like all ninjas, Naruto had every hem and loose edge of clothing tuck in to prevent anything from getting snagged.

Naruto summoned his wind chakra. Using the mirror to see, he released the wind like a banner. The small breeze whipped from one lamp to the next, snuffing out the flames. The guards glanced around quickly in confused fear. Naruto silently skirted the corner, releasing two shuriken as he did. The small projectiles hit their marks. Naruto flew down the next corridor before the guards' bodies hit the ground.

He stealthily made his way through the luxurious compound. His target was a brigand causing trouble for the lord of a local village. Although, with such a lavish setup, Naruto wondered who was more lord-like. The rest of Naruto's ninja comrades were spread throughout the area, taking out the brigand's men and retrieving anything the man smuggled or stole. The team's captain, the Naruto's older brother, entrusted Naruto with the job of assassinating the crime lord himself.

Naruto finally reached the central room. It served as an anteroom to the bedchamber. Naruto paused. The room stood dark and quiet, no guards in sight. Naruto carefully surveyed the extravagantly furnished space. Nothing. He felt his heartbeat quicken with dread. Concentrating his chakra in his feet and hands, Naruto leapt up and latched onto the ceiling. He then proceeded to crawl like a spider. He paused in front of the double sliders to the bedchamber. Naruto listened for several seconds, but he heard nothing. Finally he reached out and silently pushed aside one of the sliders. The room was just as richly decorated as the rest of the house. However, the large bed sitting in the center was empty.

Naruto swung to his right. A sword point sliced along the ceiling where the blonde had been. Naruto leapt for the right side of the room as the sword flashed toward him again. He landed in a crouch. A sharp clang echoed off the walls. Naruto pushed his katana against his attacker's blade. Two red eyes stared him down as he locked gazes with his enemy. Naruto felt his heart racing. Sure, he'd fought bandits before and other ninja. But this guy was a totally other level. Naruto hadn't even sensed him in the area. The other man shoved against Naruto suddenly as crackling light illuminated the room. Naruto threw himself backward just in time to avoid a mass of lightning being shoved in his face. He grabbed his attacker's sword wrist and used his momentum to bring the other man down with him. Naruto rolled on his back, shoving his right foot in the man's stomach as he went and launching him to the opposite side of the room.

Naruto rolled to his feet and faced his attacker. The other man regained his feet. He regarded Naruto calmly. From what Naruto could make out, the man was no taller than himself. Other than his silhouette though, the only detail Naruto could clearly see were the man's eyes. Deep crimson with three black tomoe surrounding each iris. Naruto's heart skipped a beat. This guy was a ninja. And he was from a rival clan. Not that any of the clans were allies anyway, but these guys were really bad news.

"Uchiha, huh?" Naruto remarked dryly. "Well, this should be a workout."

"You must be a Senju," the man spoke in a calm tenor. He sounded like they might be about the same age.

Naruto retorted, "How do you figure?" He knew the other man couldn't see him very well in the dark.

"The Hyuugas all have gray eyes. Also, because they're the forest clan, the Senju are probably the only ones who would use the ceiling as a way of crossing the room. And I have yet to meet a Hebi clan member who uses a katana," the other man replied easily.

Naruto countered calmly, "So you know what clan I'm from. What of it?"

"Identifying your clan gives me an idea of your fighting style. However, I really have no interest unless you're Naruto, the younger heir of the Senju," his adversary remarked.

"What if I am Naruto?"

"There's a lot of blood between our clans. It's only fitting the two younger heirs fight each other. It's fate," the man said, a smirk creeping into his voice.

Naruto growled, "I take it then you're Sasuke, the second heir to the Uchiha clan."

"Good guess, _Naruto_," Sasuke sneered.

Without warning, Sasuke appeared behind Naruto. Naruto spun around just in time to block Sasuke's sword with his katana. The boys remained locked in place for a moment. Suddenly Sasuke's sword came alive with lightning. For a brief second Naruto caught a glimpse of the other boy's sharp yet child-like features. He also noticed Sasuke's clothes were black, the traditional color of the Uchihas. Instead of a long sleeved shirt, however, he wore a black vest. Naruto's observations were cut short when Sasuke's sword slid _through_ his katana. Spinning to the side, Naruto evaded the lethal blade. He back flipped away as Sasuke followed through with an overhead slice.

Like shadows the two foes darted about the room. Sparks erupted sporadically while ringing clangs echoed off the walls. Naruto managed to keep pace with Sasuke's movements. However, the Uchiha was no pushover. He handled his sword with finesse rivaling the Senju's elite warriors. Naruto crouched low as Sasuke came at him with another overhead slice. Naruto started to bring his katana up to block, but Sasuke's blade surged with electricity. Just as the sword swung down, Naruto dodged to the side. Instead of slicing straight down, though, Sasuke curved his swing. Still in mid-dodge, Naruto had no chance to retract his left leg in time. A stinging sensation jolted up his leg as Sasuke's blade sliced Naruto's calf. Sasuke's heel smashed into Naruto's jaw. The Senju heir slammed against the wall and slid to a seated position.

Quickly, Naruto started to regain his feet. Sasuke's foot stomped down on Naruto's sword hand, pinning it to the floor. The wounded ninja felt his fingers bruising as the Uchiha ground them between his sandaled foot, the leather hilt, and the hardwood floor. Sasuke's sword pierced Naruto's left shoulder, probably just missing his heart. The blonde boy cried out in pain. The sword point slid through Naruto's flesh into the wall behind him. Warm blood stained his shirt where the sticky liquid flowed down his arm. Face contorting into a grimace, Naruto glared up at Sasuke. A blue glow illuminated the Uchiha's haughty, merciless expression as lightning crackled along the sword. The electrical current raced throughout Naruto's nervous system. The Senju's cry filled the air, his body twitching convulsively. The sword point kept Naruto pinned to the wall. More blood poured from his wounds as his body continued to thrash. Naruto finally managed to bite back his screams, clenching his teeth 'til he thought they'd break.

"I expected more from one the Senju's heirs," Sasuke scoffed, "especially from the White Fang's brother."

Vibrant blue eyes met cold crimson in a determined glare. "You haven't seen anything yet," Naruto growled through clenched teeth.

Struggling to control his jerking body, Naruto curled his fingers loosely around Sasuke's blade. The Uchiha plunged the sword deeper. Naruto forced himself to ignore the pain and concentrated. He felt his chakra gathering and swirling around the steel weapon in his open fist. He honed the chakra, adding wind element to it. He spun the chakra in opposite directions, sharpening it into invisible blades with the sword sandwiched between them. The steel shattered. Sasuke stumbled slightly with the sudden slack. Naruto pressed his advantage and kicked the Uchiha's knee. Spinning with the kick, Sasuke dropped to the ground and rolled away from Naruto. The Senju yanked the sword shard from his shoulder and threw it aside.

Pain surging through his injured leg, Naruto charged after Sasuke. Naruto gathered chakra in his feet and, raising his katana, launched himself above the Uchiha's head. Sasuke lifted his broken sword to block the blow. Naruto, however, used his chakra to step on the Uchiha's blade and flip over Sasuke. As he spun in the air, Naruto swung his katana. He felt the resistance as his blade sliced deeply across Sasuke's back. The Uchiha heir cried out and stumbled forward. Naruto landed, spinning around as he aimed another swipe at Sasuke. To Naruto's amazement, Sasuke recovered enough to duck beneath the swing and drive his elbow into Naruto's chest. Naruto staggered backward, temporarily winded. He tasted a metallic liquid in his mouth and wiped away the blood that trickled down his chin with the back of his hand.

Naruto glanced up when he heard what sounded like thousands of birds chirping. Blue lightning crackled in Sasuke's hand. The flashing light illuminated Sasuke's bloody, angry glare. Naruto knew that jutsu. He'd seen his older brother use it before. Chidori: the sound of a thousand chirping birds. Naruto squinted against the dancing lights as he turned his hand palm up. Chakra began concentrating and swirling into a sphere above his palm. Ideally he'd use his Wind Element: Rasen-Shuriken to counter a powerful lightning attack. However, he couldn't without destroying the whole place. Therefore, he figured the normal Rasengan would have to suffice. Chakra whipped about him. The two boys leapt at each other, thrusting their jutsus forward.

"Chidori!"

"Rasengan!"

A deafening boom reverberated through the air when the two attacks collided. The impact hurled the two boys apart. Naruto crashed through the wall. He flew in the open air for a few seconds before slamming into a boulder and shattering it. The bone-jarring halt left Naruto gasping for breath. Sharp bolts of pain surged throughout his body. As he struggled to gather his ecstatic senses, Naruto felt warm blood soaking through his bandana before spilling down the back of his neck. He choked and spat out the blood pooling in his mouth. He lay propped up against the shattered boulder's rubble. After a minute, Naruto's blurry vision managed to just make out Sasuke's silhouette standing over him.

Naruto barely heard the Uchiha's panting. When his eyesight cleared some he could see behind Sasuke the two openings in the dwelling where the boys must have flown through the walls. In the moonlight Naruto could make out Sasuke's features a little better. The Uchiha was soaking wet. Naruto figured Sasuke must have landed in the large pond on the other side of the building. He noticed blood trickling from the corner of the Uchiha's mouth and down his chin. His eyes were no longer crimson but a deep onyx. Blood dripped and pooled behind Sasuke from, Naruto guessed, the gash across his back. Sasuke no longer had his sword.

Naruto managed to hold onto his katana in the explosion, but now it slipped from his weakening fingers. He still found strength enough to glare at Sasuke. He wasn't about to die here, no way. He tried to move, but pain erupted through him. Even breathing hurt. His efforts resulted in him choking and coughing up more blood. Naruto couldn't die here. He couldn't disappoint his clan…or his brother. He had to complete his mission. But everything hurt so much.

Sasuke carefully retrieved Naruto's katana. He raised the tip to the blonde boy's chin, his arm trembling from the effort. He looked as weary as Naruto felt. Sasuke somehow composed himself as he slowly and steadily drew back the weapon. He matched Naruto's determined glare, all sign of fatigue gone. Just as he was about to strike, another man appeared beside him and restrained his arm. Sasuke snapped his attention to the newcomer. The man wore the same black apparel as Sasuke except his shirt had long sleeves, and he wore black gloves. Like Naruto's outfit, every hem was tucked in to avoid snags. The man's eyes held the sharingan's bloody gaze.

"What are you doing, Itachi?" Sasuke demanded. Naruto's eyes widened. His brother had told him about Itachi. The guy was a legend, the firstborn of the current Uchiha heirs. Sasuke's older brother.

"An heir to the Senju clan is more valuable to us alive than dead," Itachi answered coolly. "We'll take him with us."

Naruto tried once again to move—to run—anything as the older Uchiha reached for him. Itachi gripped the front of Naruto's shirt and hauled the injured boy to his feet. Pain. Excruciating pain shot through Naruto's battered body. He hung in Itachi's grip like a ragdoll. Those merciless, bloody eyes locked gazes with weary azure orbs. Naruto grasped desperately at his consciousness as the tomoe started spinning. But it began slipping like sand through his fingers. Suddenly white light flashed above Naruto and his captor. Itachi's hands released him as the light arced between them. Naruto knew that light: the blade of the White Fang. Naruto felt his body falling. He expected his back to impact rough soil, but strong arms caught him before he hit the ground. The arms cradled him like an infant. His rescuer leapt away from the two Uchiha as Naruto heard a familiar cry.

"Fang over fang!"

The Uchiha brothers leapt back as two funnels smashed into the ground where they'd just been standing. Kiba and Akamaru crouched threateningly in front of the two Uchiha, keeping between them and Naruto's rescuer. A shrill whistle rang through the air, the signal for retreat. An explosion of smoke followed as three more Uchiha joined the first two. They were soon hidden in the smoke screen. Naruto's rescuer whisked away before anymore fighting broke out. The young ninja watched as the trees' leafy canopy flew by in a blur. He vaguely sensed another presence joining them. His rescuer didn't react, so Naruto figured the newcomer wasn't an Uchiha. The man cradling him shifted him so Naruto's head rested against the man's shoulder. As he moved Naruto caught a glimpse of silver hair.

"You're late," Naruto murmured.

He felt a deep chuckle rumble in the firm chest. "Sorry. I remembered I left the cook fire going at home, so I had to go back and douse it," his older brother commented. It was too dark to actually see, but Naruto heard the apparent smile in Kakashi's voice.

Wow, short, right? I think that's the shortest chapter I've written yet. Well, I hope you enjoyed it. Please review. I like getting feedback.


	3. Chapter 2: Brothers

Ok, here's the next chapter. I know that I said this story takes place in a feudal Japan-ish style, but I wanted to clarify that that doesn't mean the story takes place in Japan. This is a fantastical setting I made up based off Naruto and variety of cultures and eras. Now, onward to the story! Reviews and comments welcome.

Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto or Ninja Assassin.

Chapter 2

Brothers

Kakashi breathed deeply, filling his lungs with the crisp, morning air. He was sitting on the verandah which wrapped around his family's house. Lazily dangling one leg over the side of the walkway, he kept his other knee bent in the air. He was leaning back against one of the columns supporting the eaves. The sun kissed Kakashi's visible skin as he surveyed the garden with his right eye open.

Morning dew glistened on the lush grass. A lilac tree grew on the left side of the small yard. Near the tree, a clothesline had been strung between two wooden poles. Kakashi sighed. For him, the small yard served as a memorial for his late fiancé. Rin had loved nature almost as much as she had loved God, Creator of the world. Kakashi had helped dig out the pond on the right side of the yard and laid the rock path leading from the verandah to the pond. He also constructed the wooden fence encompassing the yard, save for the area with the pond. A rocky land rise jutted through the fence. A little waterfall trickled down the rocky slabs and filled the pond.

The rest of the yard had been Rin's doing. Having been a healer, like most of the women in Konoha, Rin had planted an herbal garden on the stone path's left. Rin had also loved flowers. Poppies and tulips outlined the rock path leading to the pond. Two cherry blossom trees grew on either side of the pond, combining their sweet fragrance with the lilac's. Koi fish swam among the lily pads in the pond. The brightly colored fish elegantly wove their way through the water lilies floating on the surface of the water.

Kakashi mentally shook himself of the sad memories. Rin had died during an Uchiha attack eleven years ago. Since Rin's death, Kakashi and Naruto tended the flowers, trees, and pond. Sakura and Ino, a couple of Naruto's friends, looked after the garden. Kakashi allowed himself a small smile beneath his mask. He knew the girls came to call on Naruto far more often than the garden needed weeding. He wondered if indeed one of the two sisters would become his sister-in-law. Kakashi chuckled as he pictured Naruto married to either girl. The sound of someone ringing the bell at the front gate brought Kakashi from his musings. _Now, who could that be?_ he wondered cheekily.

Kakashi stood and slipped on his sandals. Not bothering to put on a robe to cover his sleeveless shirt and gray pants, Kakashi headed through the house. He paused when he reached the short hall and detoured to Naruto's room. Quietly pushing the slider open just a bit Kakashi checked on his younger brother. Naruto lay sprawled beneath his blanket, and his mouth hung open slightly. The boy's blonde spikes stuck out haphazardly without his bandana to hide them. Kakashi smiled fondly. Satisfied Naruto wouldn't need him anytime soon, Kakashi silently closed the slider. Kakashi crossed the large main room of the house and headed out to the small courtyard out front.

Flowers dotted the courtyard's lush carpet of grass. A simple wooden gate served as the only entrance and exit to the grounds. Standing at the gate were none other than Ino, Sakura, and their older brother Lee. Kakashi inwardly sighed. Since Naruto's fight with Sasuke almost a month ago, Naruto's friends frequently visited.

Lee smiled and waved when he spotted Kakashi's approach. The boy's white teeth only added to the dazzling effect of his green pants and short, green tunic. His black bowl cut hairstyle and dark bushy eyebrows accented the flourish all the more. Beside him, Ino stood confidently.

The young woman wore a purple kimono with orange floral patterns and a bright orange sash. Considering Ino's talent for contrasting colors, Kakashi knew that if the young girl hadn't been trying to catch Naruto's eye, she would have made the kimono with red flowers. But everyone knew Naruto's favorite color was orange. Ino tossed her blonde ponytail irritably and turned away from her fraternal twin sister.

Sakura's long, pink hair flipped behind her as she turned to Kakashi and away from her sister. Kakashi figured the two young women had just finished arguing about something. A small pile of folded dark fabric stood out against Sakura's pink floral kimono as she clutched it to her red sash. Sakura had inherited her mother's beauty. Meanwhile, Ino, who was also very beautiful, had gotten her features from their father Inoichi. Poor Lee looked like a younger version of his Uncle Guy. Although Kakashi would've considered such looks a curse, Lee proudly boasted about being as handsome as his favorite uncle.

"Good morning, Lord Kakashi," Lee greeted brightly.

Kakashi acknowledged them with a nod, and his visible eye curved into a 'u', the only evidence of his hidden smile. "Good morning, Lee, Sakura, Ino. Let me guess, you're here to see Naruto." The girls suddenly looked self-conscious. Kakashi almost laughed. It had to be awkward for them to see their clan leader in such casual clothing.

"Yes, sir. If that is all right," Lee confirmed.

"Well, he's still asleep, but I'm sure he'll be up in a bit," Kakashi told them. "You can come in and wait if you want."

"Thank you, milord," Ino agreed eagerly, but her brother stopped her.

"We should not bother Lord Naruto if he is resting," Lee said. "Perhaps we could come back later."

"It's no problem at all," Kakashi assured him with a smile. "Besides, I'm sure Naruto will be glad to see you."

Kakashi opened the gate and led the teenage trio into the house. As they entered and placed their shoes in the genkan*, Kakashi heard Ino speak to Sakura.

"Just give them to Lord Kakashi," Ino whispered harshly.

"Stop being so pushy, Ino. They're Lord Naruto's clothes not Lord Kakashi's," Sakura quietly snapped, "so I'll give them to Lord Naruto."

Kakashi heard Ino give a low snort. "You just want a chance to impress Lord Naruto," she retorted.

Kakashi turned as he headed to the kitchen and saw Sakura blush. Whether her face reddened from embarrassment or anger Kakashi couldn't tell. The girls sat down daintily at the low dining table. Lee joined them. For his part, Lee seemed to take little to no notice of the girls' feuding. However, Kakashi knew he could count on Lee to intervene if the girls got out of hand.

Pausing in the archway to the kitchen Kakashi asked, "Would anyone like some tea and shortcake?"

"Oh, I'll get them, Lord Kakashi," Ino insisted. She quickly rose from her seat and ushered Kakashi to the table. Then the blonde girl hurried to the kitchen. Kakashi shrugged nonchalantly and sat down.

"And she says _I'm_ the one looking for an opportunity to impress Lord Naruto. What a show off," Kakashi barely heard Sakura grumble.

The Senju leader smiled slightly at the two girls' rivalry. They had been vying for Naruto's feelings since childhood. Sakura and Ino's competition only intensified the older they got and gained a sense of urgency as Naruto grew closer to marrying age. Kakashi wondered how Lee handled having such fiercely competitive sisters. Then again, Lee himself could be just as competitive in other areas. _It must run in the family_, Kakashi mused.

Turning to the young man sitting across from him, Kakashi inquired, "So, Lee, how goes your training with Guy?"

"Splendid! Uncle Guy is so strong. I hope to be like him someday, but I have a ways to go yet," the enthusiastic youth replied.

Kakashi chuckled. "I'd say you're progressing rather well. I think you have the potential to even possibly surpass him."

Lee's eyes grew wide with a mix of admiration and excitement. "You really think so?"

"I do," Kakashi confirmed. He knew how much the compliment meant to Lee, especially coming from the clan's leader.

"T-thank you, Lord Kakashi," Lee said excitedly. "I am truly honored to know you think so highly of me. I will train even harder, so I do not disappoint you!" Kakashi winced at Lee's rising voice.

"Lee, quiet down. Lord Naruto's room is just down the hall," Sakura quietly scolded her older brother.

"Oh, yes. Please forgive me, Lord Kakashi. In my excitement I had forgotten Lord Naruto is resting," Lee admitted, toning his voice down to just above a whisper.

Kakashi sighed and dismissed the young man's apology with a small wave. A sharp groan emitted from down the hall. Kakashi quickly rose and strode to Naruto's bedroom. He pushed the slider aside quietly just in case Naruto was still asleep. But the young blonde was sitting up rubbing sleep from his bright blue eyes.

"Huh?" Naruto yawned and glanced up. "Hey, Kakashi. What's with all the ruckus?"

"Visitors," Kakashi answered simply, walking over to Naruto's futon.

Naruto's face brightened incredibly. He carefully rose as he spoke excitedly, "Really? Who?" Kakashi allowed Naruto to stand on his own but stayed close enough to assist if necessary.

"Easy," Kakashi told him calmly. "They're not going to disappear if you take your time."

Naruto chuckled at his older brother's comment. The young man exited his room, striding carefully down the hall. Naruto kept a hand on the wall to steady himself. All through Naruto's recovery, Kakashi was glad to see the boy's loss against Sasuke had dampened neither the boy's confidence nor his carefree attitude. Kakashi smiled at his little brother's resilience. Stubborn resilience seemed to be a trademark for the Senju clan.

When Naruto and Kakashi entered the dining area, Ino and Sakura were demonstrating their own resilience in their rivalry. Ino elegantly carried a tray burdened with five cups of steaming tea and the teapot. She carefully set the tray on the low table. Then she took her seat beside her brother. Kakashi noticed Lee now held the folds of dark fabric Sakura had been clutching only moments ago. The young pink-haired girl walked into the room while she handled a tray laden with shortcakes, a dish of strawberries, and a bowl of cream. Sakura hurried toward the table. In her haste she managed to trip over her own feet. Naruto quickly caught the tray on one hand while snatching Sakura's hand with the other and stopping her fall. Sakura hastily righted herself.

"Sakura, you klutz," Ino scolded, turning red in the face. "You could have made a huge mess."

"Please forgive me, Lord Naruto," Sakura apologized as she blushed. She took the tray, which Naruto had been balancing on his hand.

Naruto chuckled brightly. "Chill out, Sakura. It's fine. But I really wish you guys would just call me Naruto. Save the formalities for when I'm the clan leader," Naruto said.

"Oh, well…um…ok then, _Naruto_," Sakura obliged, adding emphasis to his name since she wasn't familiar with it.

Ino stood and gestured to Lee. "Here, Lee, let me give L—I mean Naruto his clothes," she requested innocently enough. However, Sakura was onto her sister's ulterior motive in a heartbeat.

"Don't give them to her Lee," Sakura snapped. She carefully set the tray of food on the table and then rushed to her brother. She had known Ino would try to give Naruto the clothes while Sakura was preoccupied, so Sakura had asked Lee to hold them. Now she took them from him and hurried back over to Naruto. "Here, Naruto. I mended your ninja outfit for you. I hope the repair is satisfactory," she told him meekly.

"I'm sure it's great, Sakura. Thanks. I don't know what Kakashi and I'd do without you and Ino. We can't sow to save our lives," Naruto remarked brightly.

Sakura and Ino both blushed. "It's our pleasure," the girls spoke in unison.

Kakashi took Naruto's clothes and placed them in the boy's bedroom. When he returned, Ino and Sakura were helping Naruto sit down on one of the cushions at the table. Once again Kakashi found himself smiling slightly at the sisters' pampering. Lee watched his siblings with amusement for a moment. Then he started babbling to Naruto about training, the upcoming festival, and missions. Kakashi took a seat beside the energetic youth. He silently observed the four teenagers' interactions.

Sakura served shortcake topped with cream and strawberries to everyone while Ino served the tea. The girls made sure not be left out of the boys' conversation, and soon laughter and idle chatter filled the room. Kakashi didn't partake; he just watched.

His mind's eye shifted the scene so there was only a young woman and a little boy. Rin tossed the blonde haired, blue-eyed toddler in the air. Their laughs echoed in Kakashi's ears. Then they vanished. Replaced again with the four teenagers, the memory ended, and Kakashi suppressed a sad sigh.

When the group finished eating, Sakura and Ino took the dishes to the kitchen and began washing them. The three young men moved to the small courtyard. Lee, at Naruto's request, demonstrated some moves he'd learned under Guy's tutelage. Meanwhile Naruto watched from the verandah. Again, Kakashi merely sat back and watched the two boys. He kept an especially close eye on Naruto sitting beside him. Despite the young man's enthusiasm, Naruto wasn't fully recovered yet and tired easily sometimes.

"Here, Lee, let's do some sparring," Naruto suggested. Lee stopped his demonstration and glanced uncertainly at the blonde.

"No," Kakashi said firmly.

Naruto turned to his older brother. "Come on, Kakashi. I've been doing nothing but sitting around for a month. Can't we do just a little sparring? I promise we won't do anything extreme," Naruto tried.

"No, Naruto. You may _think_ you're ready to start sparring again, but your body isn't. And I know you'll push yourself too far. You can't help it," Kakashi replied. He could see the underlying weariness in his younger brother's eyes. Kakashi knew this little social visit was already taking its toll on Naruto.

"I am in agreement with Lord Kakashi," Lee quipped. "Naruto, you should take it easy and focus on recovering. You are essential to our clan since you will one day become the new leader."

"I know, I know," Naruto consented resignedly. "I'm just so tired of sitting around all day."

"Cheer up, Naruto. You will be back on the training fields soon enough. Then you can prove yourself to our comrades once again!" Lee encouraged.

Naruto nodded solemnly. "Yeah. It's the waiting part I have a hard time with."

"Well, your strategic skills have definitely improved since Shikamaru started coming everyday to play shogi with you," Kakashi insisted. "This down time allows you to hone your finer skills. Training the mind is just as important as training the body, little brother."

"But I'm going to get out of shape if I only exercise my mind," Naruto argued, quickly standing. "Please, big brother. I won't—"

Naruto grimaced and faltered. Kakashi sprang to his feet and caught his brother before Naruto could completely collapse. The boy gritted his teeth in pain. Lee positioned himself on Naruto's other side and helped Kakashi support the younger man.

"Are you all right, Naruto?" Lee asked with concern.

Naruto gave him a weak smirk. "I just got up too fast. I'm okay, really." However, Naruto's labored breathing did nothing to convince Kakashi.

The clan leader sighed. "See? Overall, the best thing for you to do right now is rest," Kakashi insisted. He and Lee helped Naruto sit back down on the verandah. Still supporting Naruto, Kakashi turned to Lee. "Will you go ask Sakura to brew some of the medicinal tea she left for Naruto?"

"Sure thing," Lee agreed. He quickly disappeared inside the house.

Kakashi continued to hold Naruto upright as they waited for the boy's pain to subside. Lee soon rejoined them. He informed Kakashi that Sakura was currently making the tea. Instead of resuming his demonstrations Lee sat down at Naruto's other side. The trio remained in companionable silence, opting to enjoy the fair day together.

After a few minutes, Sakura appeared with a hot cup of tea. Ino followed her pink haired sister outside. Sakura carefully proffered the cup to Naruto. Kakashi almost laughed when Naruto rolled his eyes at the medicinal tea. Kakashi knew Naruto was growing rather tired of the mercilessly bitter brew, but the tea helped Naruto's muscles relax and greatly reduced the pain from his wounds. The boy wearily glanced up at his brother. Kakashi only smiled and nodded to the tea. Naruto shifted his gaze back to the proffered cup.

"Don't worry. I put a lot of honey in it, so it shouldn't be as bitter," Sakura assured him, flashing him a knowing smile. Though he didn't look at all convinced, Naruto took the cup and drank some of the steaming liquid. "Lor—uh—Naruto, you need to take things more slowly. You're going to end up reinjuring yourself," Sakura told him gently.

Naruto smiled replying, "Come on, Sakura. You guys worry too much. I'm already feeling a lot better, thanks to your tea."

Sakura blushed. "It's nothing special, really. I couldn't have done it without your grandmother's help. Lady Tsunade is my mentor, you know. You should thank her," she blabbered in embarrassment.

"You shouldn't sell yourself short, Sakura. Grandma Tsunade may be Ino and your mentor, but you two are the ones who put in the effort to learn. You've both come along great as healers," Naruto encouraged.

Ino and Sakura both beamed and blushed profusely at his praise. Lee smiled with pride for his sisters. While the men stayed on the verandah and visited, Ino and Sakura returned to the kitchen and prepared lunch. Once the food was prepared, the girls called the men inside.

Kakashi and Lee helped Naruto get situated at the table as the sisters brought out the food. Ino had made a salad with succulent cherry tomatoes, tangy onions, and a few spicy peppers mixed into fresh, crisp lettuce. She topped it off with juicy, black olives and ginger dressing. Kakashi sat beside Naruto and glanced at his younger brother. Naruto grimaced slightly at the uncooked vegetables.

Seeming to have guessed Naruto's dread of the salad, Sakura had specifically prepared Naruto's favorite sweet red-bean soup. The pink haired young woman sat on the other side of her crush. Ino resignedly sat beside Lee and across from Naruto. The group chattered cheerily as they ate. This time Kakashi joined in the conversation. Kakashi smiled as Naruto forced himself, out of politeness, to eat as much of the salad as the boy could stomach.

After the meal, Ino and Sakura once again washed the dishes. Lee, Naruto, and Kakashi stayed at the table to continue visiting. When everything had been cleaned and put away, the girls joined them. At one point Naruto leaned heavily against Kakashi. Kakashi noticed Naruto's increasing weariness and caught Lee's eye. Kakashi inclined his head slightly to indicate Naruto. Lee glanced down at the younger heir before meeting Kakashi's gaze and nodded in understanding. He then proceeded to announce that he and his sisters needed to get going.

Ino and Sakura didn't fuss. Both girls had noted Naruto's tired eyes and obliged quietly. Naruto forced himself to his feet to walk the trio to the gate. Kakashi stood, slipping an arm around his brother's shoulders to steady the boy. He only allowed Naruto to go as far as the porch and stood there with him as the siblings said their good-byes. All three wished Naruto a speedy recovery. Naruto waved at the trio as they exited the courtyard and disappeared behind the fence.

"Come on," Kakashi coaxed, tugging lightly on Naruto's shoulders. "You should rest a bit before Shikamaru comes."

The young shadow wielder had been coming every evening since Naruto's encounter with Sasuke. Usually Naruto would meet Shikamaru at the training fields at about lunch time. However, since Naruto couldn't train right now, Shikamaru took to coming over and playing shogi with the hyperactive blonde. Shikamaru's uncle, Asuma, tagged along most of the time. At least Asuma was around Kakashi's age.

Naruto sighed. "Yeah, I guess you're right," he quietly yielded.

Kakashi gently guided his brother back inside the dwelling and to the boy's room. After easing Naruto down onto the futon, Kakashi helped him out of his shirt. Next he removed Naruto's bandages. Kakashi retrieved a container of healing ointment from near the futon's top. He scooped a generous amount and began spreading the ointment over Naruto's wounds. Naruto's injuries had mostly healed, but some were still very tender. Even so, the boy barely showed his pain. Naruto winced a couple times but nothing more. Finishing with the ointment, Kakashi applied new bandages.

The brothers sat in silence for a moment. Kakashi lightly rubbed circles on Naruto's back where the bandages didn't reach. He felt some knots and started pressing a little harder. Soon Kakashi used both his hands to massage Naruto's tense muscles, taking extra care around the boy's injuries. Naruto sighed contentedly.

"I didn't even have to ask," Naruto commented with a small, weary chuckle.

"I figured you'd want it," Kakashi replied with a smile.

"Thanks, big brother," Naruto said. "You always give the best massages."

"It's no problem," Kakashi told him. "And you have Dad to thank for my talent. He used to do this for me when I came home from training or battles. After awhile, it became our tradition."

Kakashi sighed as he studied his little brother. _He was so young back then. I doubt he has any memories of Mom or Dad_, Kakashi sadly thought. He smiled slightly at his brother. Naruto had gotten their father's, Minato's, looks while Kakashi had inherited more of their grandfather's appearance. Both parents died in battle. Kushina died shortly after giving birth to Naruto. Minato died a year later. Even though Naruto had heard stories about their parents all his life, he still asked Kakashi to tell them. Kakashi felt grateful, though, for his brother's curiosity. Sharing the stories with his younger brother kept the memories alive.

"They're in Heaven now, right? Mom and Dad are?" Naruto asked in a somewhat drowsy voice.

"Mmhm. All of God's followers go to Heaven when they die," Kakashi affirmed. A moment passed in silence.

Just as Kakashi started to wonder if Naruto had fallen asleep, the blonde boy spoke quietly, "Do you think they're happy?"

Kakashi's visible eye softened. "Yes. I think they are," Kakashi answered tenderly. He stopped massaging Naruto's shoulders and helped the boy lay on the futon. Kakashi whispered, "We'll see them again, little brother. When our purposes have been fulfilled, then God will call us home."

"Bet they'll be even happier to see us," Naruto murmured, his eyes slowly sliding shut.

Kakashi smiled. He looked forward to the day he would see his loved ones again. But right now, he was still needed. Kakashi's calloused fingers gently stroked back Naruto's bangs. Pulling down his mask, Kakashi planted a fatherly kiss on his younger brother's brow.

*genkan: the part of the entryway where residents leave their shoes in a Japanese house.

I know this chapter was a little slow, but I had to lay the setting for the story. I hope you enjoyed it all the same. Please review. I love hearing your opinions.


	4. Chapter 3: Training

Yo! I'm alive! As usual, sorry for the extremely long wait. School got hectic, life got hectic, and I was stuck for awhile in story. But now, here it is! The long awaited next chapter. Enjoy.

Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto.

Chapter 3

Training

"Man, it's great to be out and about!" Naruto declared as he walked with Shikamaru and his friend's older sister Tenten.

"Just don't overdo it or you'll end up back in bed, and I'm tired of listening to you complain about how bored you are," Tenten said, adding the last part teasingly.

Naruto flashed a cheeky grin at her. "Aw, come on, Tenten. Don't you trust me?" he joked.

"No. That's why we're going with you," Shikamaru interjected with a sly smirk. Then he sighed dramatically. "Just don't let Lee and Kiba excite you too much. It'd be a pain to have to drag you back to your house, and then Lord Kakashi would chew us out for letting you get so carried away."

Naruto chuckled. "Don't worry; I'll keep the sparring to a minimum. Besides, I'm the one who would get an earful from Kakashi."

Tenten remarked dryly, "Maybe, but our parents would never let us hear the end of it. Especially Mom."

All three grimaced at the thought of receiving a lecture from the fiery woman. Despite being a homemaker, Yoshino had inherited the Senju's warrior spirit. In the past, she'd scolded Naruto as if he were one of her own. In those cases his title meant nothing. Some of the clan speculated that she even might be the reason the young blonde hadn't let his position in the clan go to his head. However, as terrible as her wrath could be, Yoshino had a good heart and had helped care for Naruto after Kushina's death. Even Shikaku Naruto viewed as almost a second father.

"Yeah, Shikaku and Yoshino can be pretty scary sometimes," Naruto agreed with a wince.

Shikamaru rubbed the back of his head as he murmured, "Tell me about it. Sometimes it's—"

"—_such a drag_," Naruto and Tenten's voices joined with his as he made his signature statement.

Shikamaru blinked at them in mild surprise. Tenten and Naruto snickered. Shikamaru smirked as he quietly chuckled, their sounds mingling together and gradually growing louder until all three burst out laughing. After a few minutes of trying to walk and laugh at the same time, the group finally composed themselves.

The trio walked through the tranquil, rather scenic village toward the training grounds in the surrounding forest. The village possessed a quaint, homely beauty with its small wooden houses and dirt streets. Most of the homes and yards resembled Kakashi and Naruto's. Some had trees and/or gardens in their courtyards rather than behind the dwellings. Shops such as smithies, bakeries, and weavers lined some of the streets. A large waterfall cascaded down the cliffs at one end of the village where the meeting hall for the clan leader and council elders stood.

It wasn't much, but it was home. The people weren't to be underestimated either. Training areas dotted the area near and over the cliffs. Naruto and his friends were headed for one such training area on top of the cliffs and further in the forest.

Today, Naruto's clothes matched his personality more. He wore a simple short-sleeved, black tunic with a brown leather belt around his waist, orange pants, and black boots. A new katana hung across his back since Sasuke had stolen his old one. His blonde spikes remained free of his bandana. He didn't really need to hide his hair to spar, if Shikamaru and Tenten allowed him to train at all. Naruto's injuries seemed to have fully healed, but his friends didn't want to take any chances.

Shikamaru's outfit reflected his calm nature. It simply consisted of a green tunic, a brown belt similar to Naruto's, and brown pants along with matching boots. He had a pouch containing chakra blades like his uncle's attached to his belt. His black hair stuck out from his head in a very spiky ponytail. He preferred to keep things fairly simple; though, how he got to be friends with Naruto probably had more to do with their older brothers and Shikamaru's Uncle Asuma than by Shikamaru or Naruto's efforts.

After all, Naruto was simply _complicated_ as far as Shikamaru was concerned. But they had been constants in each other's lives as far back as they could remember. It was only normal they'd become friends eventually. Besides, there wasn't really any escaping Naruto when Shikamaru's older sister had a huge crush on the Senju heir.

Tenten wore a dark green, form-fitting, sleeveless blouse. Charcoal gray pants and boots completed the outfit. Her long brown hair was pulled up and twirled into tight buns on either side of her head while her bangs dangled just above her eyes. Unlike Sakura and Ino, who competed constantly for Naruto's attention, Tenten simply tried to be a good friend for Naruto. She opted to keep her affections for Naruto a secret. Yet, at the same time she attempted to drop subtle hints; though, he didn't seem to pick up on them very well. However, Tenten didn't worry too much about it. She figured since she and Naruto got along so well she had an advantage.

The group soon approached the cliffs barring the way to the ninjas' more advanced training grounds. The lower training areas were for the trainees who hadn't made it to the actual ninja ranks. In Konoha, a young trainee had to prove his worth by completing a series of challenges and climbing to the higher training grounds was the final test in the graduation. You weren't considered a ninja until you climbed the cliffs freehand, no tools and no chakra. If the trainee passed then they were awarded a customized weapon. The ninjas were allowed to climb the cliff however they wanted after graduating. Some, like Naruto, still climbed the cliffs freehand. Naruto saw it as a great way to train. He'd gotten really fast at it, so his friends didn't have long to wait for him. Tenten and Lee usually climbed with him when they went together.

When Naruto and Tenten reached the top, Shikamaru was already there, having channeled chakra in his feet to scale the cliff. The trio navigated their way through the forest and to the Senju clan's farthest training area. Kiba sitting at the base of a tree with his dog Akamaru waited for them. Kiba wore a short-sleeved metal mesh shirt with a brown, sleeveless, leather jerkin reaching to just below his hips. He wore a simple leather belt and beige pants and brown boots. Painted red fangs adorned Kiba's cheeks symbolizing him as one of the Senju clan's canine experts. Lee was there as well, warming up with a series of high kicks. He wore his usually green attire, but today he wore a sleeveless tunic.

"Hey! Naruto! 'Bout time you returned to the action!" Kiba called when he caught sight of the approaching trio. He'd always been the most casual with the Senju heirs, having befriended Naruto at a young age.

"Yo, Kiba," Naruto greeted just as warmly, "Miss our throw-downs? Haven't you gotten tired of me kicking your butt yet?"

"Dream on, runt. We've taken you at least as many times. Right, Akamaru?" Kiba jibed and his giant dog barked agreement. Naruto gave him a smug smirk.

"Naruto, congratulations on your recovery. However, are you sure you should be training so soon?" Lee questioned the young heir, his bushy brows knitting into a concerned look.

"Relax, Lee," Naruto assured him. "I won't go overboard."

Kiba scoffed, "Yeah, well, it's our skins on the line here."

"Lord Kakashi sent us with him just in case Naruto does get carried away," Tenten interjected, indicating Shikamaru and herself.

Naruto rolled his eyes. "You guys don't need to babysit me, geez. I've trained with worse injuries than these."

"Yeah, and you usually ended up back on bed-rest for reopening them," Shikamaru pressed. Naruto shot him a glared, but Shikamaru remained nonplussed. "Tell you what, warm-up with me first and then we'll see what you can handle."

Naruto sighed and rolled his eyes again but finally consented. While he and Shikamaru trained, Kiba and Lee alternated fighting Tenten and each other. After about thirty minutes or so, Naruto hated to admit he wasn't as quite on par as he'd thought. Shikamaru wasn't going all out with his shadow jutsu, but even the little bit of effort the dark-haired boy did exert was enough to keep Naruto busy. Shikamaru did allow Naruto to train with Lee for a bit. Lee held back as best he could while sparring with Naruto so as not to reinjure the younger boy; however, despite being off a little, Naruto proved to still have plenty of stamina. After fighting Lee, he went a few rounds with Tenten and even managed a couple battles with Kiba and Akamaru. The group broke for lunch a little later in the afternoon. After lunch, they descended the cliffs; Kiba managed to persuade Naruto to ride with him down the precipice on Akamaru. The friends headed to a calmer part of the river where they could swim for a bit to cool off.

When the sun began to set, Kiba and Lee gave their farewells to the other three before heading off to their respective homes. Shikamaru and Tenten walked with Naruto, making sure he got home safely. Kakashi had already made dinner by the time the trio returned and was waiting for them. Naruto bade his farewells to his friends before hurrying inside to eat.

"Well, you don't look too worse for wear," Kakashi remarked. He eye-smiled at Naruto as his younger brother sat down to eat. "Did you have a good time?"

Naruto nodded. "Yeah. At first, I didn't think Shikamaru would let me do anything. I did get to spar with everyone though, even Kiba and Akamaru. But I have to admit, I am pretty tired even from just that little bit."

Kakashi chuckled lightly. To him, even that "little bit" he deemed a bit much, concerning Naruto's condition. However, Kakashi let it slide.

"Well then, you'd best turn in early tonight so you don't end up getting worse again," he told his brother nonchalantly. "You don't want to be bedridden during the festival, do you? You've been looking forward to that all year."Kakashi was pleased when Naruto nodded agreement. After dinner, he made sure Naruto got ready for bed all right before going to clean the dishes.

Naruto lay wide awake on his futon that night, listening to the nocturnal noises. Periodically peeking out the window at the moon, Naruto waited until the time when he knew his brother would be asleep. Finally, he heard Kakashi's footfalls in the narrow hallway. Naruto waited impatiently as the footsteps stopped, and he heard the slider to Kakashi's room open and close. Every fiber of Naruto's being wanted to spring up and out the door, but he restrained himself. That was all he needed. One false move and he'd be done for.

He waited another hour before finally daring to stir. Naruto silently rose from his bed and dressed in his ninja garb. He carefully slipped out of his room and glanced at his brother's room. There was no light shining through the wax paper panels so Naruto assumed Kakashi was asleep. Naruto silently crept down the hall, cautious to avoid any squeaky boards as he made his way to the courtyard. Once beyond the fence, Naruto moved a little more quickly. He stuck to the shadows and darted his way through the village to the forest beyond. Naruto crept through the forest, weaving silently around the trees. The nocturnal sounds of insects buzzing, on occasional hooting owl, and frogs croaking softly created a serene harmony. It soothed Naruto's soul and refreshed him.

He slowed as he neared a part of the forest where the river ran through the forest with wide banks on either side. A bridge with intricately designed railing and trim arched over the water. Moonlight washed the wooden planks connecting the opposing shores. Naruto hung back near the bridge and crouched low. He didn't have long to wait before a low bird call rang across the water. Naruto listened a little longer as the call sounded a couple more times. Then he pulled a small whistle he used to make a sound similar to the breeze whistling through the type of grass that grew along the river. He waited for the bird to answer once more before he slipped out of the forest and crossed halfway over the bridge. He watched warily as a figure appeared from a knoll in the forest on the other side. As the figure approached, Naruto's face split into a warm grin.


	5. Chapter 4: Bridge

Yay, new chapter! Finally, right? As per the usual I apologize for this taking so long. I've been trying to finish Shadows on the Horizon since it's so close to being done. And I'm sorry this chapter is so short, especially considering how long you've waited for it. However, I didn't feel I could add more to the scene without it seeming drug out. I hope you still enjoy it.

Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto.

* * *

Foolish Little Brother

Chapter 4: Bridge

"Greetings, Naruto," the figure's soft voice addressed him.

"Hey, Hinata," Naruto returned warmly.

The beautiful Hyuuga heir smiled shyly at him, her gray eyes shining tenderly with happiness. Moonlight made her pale green, form-fitting robe glow with a celestial aura, and the breeze swayed the long sleeves a little. Unlike Naruto having to traverse the dark forest Hinata had to cross the meadow illuminated by the moonlight most nights. As she pushed back her hood, Naruto saw she had her long, ebony hair pulled up in a bun with some of the strands framing her face. Jade pins crossed parallel through the bun to keep it in place while a comb with amethyst lilac blossoms added support as well as decoration. Even though she wore no make-up, Hinata's pale complexion held a naturally rosy tint to her cheeks and her features were soft, seemingly accenting her shy personality. Despite her gentleness, Hinata was surprisingly usually the one to break away from propriety. She quickly gripped Naruto's hand, her eyes glimmering with relief and happiness.

"I was worried something had happened when you didn't come to meet me all month. I prayed for you and your family," she told him quietly.

"Thanks," Naruto replied, genuinely grateful. He sheepishly rubbed the back of his head. "I got injured during one of our missions—but I'm okay now," he added quickly seeing her worried look. He relaxed a little when she did. "Everyone had me on bedrest for the last month; I finally got to go train today so long as I took it easy. I'm sorry I couldn't get word to you."

Hinata slowly shook her head. "I'm glad you didn't come to meet me. I would have felt terrible if you pushed yourself too far for my convenience. Are you sure you should be out right now?"

"I'm fine, Hinata," Naruto assured her. "I've been taking it easy, don't worry."

Hinata gently led him to sit down on the bridge. "Still, let's sit down just to be safe."

Naruto smiled. That was Hinata for you, always putting others before herself. Naruto knew she'd make a fine ruler one day for her people. Hinata was the eldest heir to the Hyuuga clan. Her people resided past the forest on the opposite bank and across a meadow beyond the trees. Naruto smiled at her and chuckled quietly. Hinata gave a soft giggle as she shyly returned his smile. Sometimes the two of them would sit and chat for hours; other times they simply enjoyed each other's presence. This seemed to be one of the nights where both proved to be the case. Naruto leaned his back against the bridge's lower railing and stretched his legs out lazily. Hinata's legs remained curled around her as she rested her hands on her lap. She didn't lean against the bridge but rather kept her back straight like a proper lady. Naruto always admired her regal countenance that surrounded her no matter the atmosphere in which she currently found herself. Naruto tended to save his regality for formal occasions.

At length they began conversing quietly together. Naruto told her about his encounter with the Uchiha brothers and his recovery ordeal. He noticed how Hinata listened to his every word as though she planned to cherish them forever no matter how idiotic he knew he sometimes sounded. She had told him once that she loved his ready smile and genuine heart. Naruto tried to possess no pretenses. He presented himself honest and true to others, and yet he still managed to surprise people. The only time he hid anything was when he wanted to protect something—like his and Hinata's relationship. They'd been able to keep their meetings secret for the last several years, and Naruto hoped they could continue to do so. However, he prayed every night for the day when their clans might find peace with each other and live in harmony. Naruto's smile widened as he gazed at Hinata. Perhaps the two of them could make that happen. Hinata blushed, ducking her head some.

"Why do you keep staring at me?" she asked gently.

Naruto wrinkled his nose at her. "Just appreciating God's craftsmanship," he answered truthfully. He leaned his head back and stared at the moon overhead as he continued to smile. "We're the sun and the moon, you know; we both light up the world in our respective ways. My sunlight obnoxiously reminds people of a new day while yours gently reassures people that they're not alone."

Hinata blushed a little more as she watched him shyly. "I don't see it that way. Your light represents Christ's glory and warmth. My light reminds people that the dawn is coming soon."

Naruto glanced at her and smiled softly. "Maybe we're both right." He chuckled brightly when Hinata giggled. His eyes grew more solemn though as he turned to look at the moon once more. Sighing he commented, "Man, why can't it be this easy for our clans to get along? I doubt anyone even remembers what our initial feud was. But still, why can't we all just...I mean, look at you and me! We're talking and having a great time like it's just natural." He growled in slight frustration. "Do you know why our clans can't get along?"

"No. I've only been told that the Senju would kill me if given the chance, and so I should kill them first," Hinata explained. Shyly, her hand slid across the bridge's smooth, wooden planks to touch Naruto's hand. "But you have proven that is not the case with all Senju."

Naruto smiled gently at her as he turned his hand over to lightly grasp hers. "And you're not as heartless as my people make yours sound. So both sides are wrong about each other. I wonder…if maybe someday we can show them that it _is_ possible for our peoples to form an alliance and live as friends."

"J-just friends?" Hinata murmured, looking away in slight embarrassment.

Naruto's smile spread into a gentle grin. "Well, maybe more than just friends for some of us."

Hinata's soft smile returned, filling Naruto's heart with warmth. That same muscle suddenly pounded harshly against his chest with the feel of her hand in his. He wanted to tell her how he felt. But should he risk making such a confession? His affection was rather apparent, but something about putting the emotions into words made it more official: a statement rather than a hunch. But what if she didn't like him—okay, so it was painfully obvious she did, but still! Even now, she looked away in embarrassment, and Naruto could tell she was thinking along the same lines as he. He felt his cheeks tighten painfully in a blush as he watched her intently. His clan practiced that the men were the ones to initiate advances of those type. But…when faced with telling her, his gut twisted. He'd almost rather face an Uchiha again. However, he daren't push this responsibility on her—what kind of leader would that make him if he did? Naruto huffed softly, forcing his resolve to harden as Hinata turned back to him.

"Naruto—" His lips catching hers smothered her confession. He didn't open his eyes, partly afraid he'd offended her. She remained stiff at first but then slowly, softly she returned his kiss. Naruto's heart beat faster as he savored the feel of her warm mouth gently pressed to his. His fingers rested affectionately against the side of her chin. It was a simple gesture this kiss. But it spoke volumes more than words.

With the moon illuminating them, the two heirs cherished this fleeting, breathless moment. No feuds or doubts reached them now, washed away with this simple retreat into each other's confidence. After several seconds patiently ticked past, Naruto slowly pulled away. Hinata's breath brushed his face lightly and mingled with his as they both worked to catch their second winds. The shy girl's eyes fluttered open to meet his gaze.

"I love you too, Hinata," Naruto told her quietly, smirking gently.

The young heiress blushed deeply to match the tint of Naruto's usually otherwise tan cheeks. Naruto couldn't help the growing grin on his face. She just looked too adorable. His fingers remained touching her chin as he leaned forward and brushed their foreheads together.

Smiling brightly suddenly, Hinata ducked her head but didn't lose eye contact with him. "Oh, Naruto," she whispered happily.

Naruto lowered his hand and twisted so he leaned against the railing again, but his arm slipped around her shoulders and pulled Hinata close. The girl gave no resistance, seeming quite content to lean against him. The two of them watched the night sky in silence for a while. As the moon reached its zenith Naruto stood, gently helping Hinata stand with him. He lingered as their eyes met once more.

"You'll see. One day our clans will find peace, and we can be together outside the shadows too," he encouraged her with a soft smile.

Hinata nodded. "Yes. I pray the day arrives soon. But I know we have to be patient and trust God to work things according to His plan."

Naruto leaned down and kissed her again. As much as he didn't want to leave, he knew his brother would grow suspicious if Naruto appeared too exhausted. Reluctantly he turned them so they stood on their respective sides of the bridge. As Hinata started to walk away, Naruto held her hand until the very last second, remaining where he stood even after she returned to the opposite shore. He watched her step into the trees' shadows and fade from sight. Still he didn't move.

"Someday, Hinata, we'll both stand in the sun," he commented, "side by side."

* * *

**A/N:**

Well, what did you think? Still good or is it getting boring? The chapter will heat up soon, I promise. Please review! Let me know if the story is still interesting or not and whatev. I like getting reviews; don't be shy.


End file.
